The Darkness of the Hero
by ElectroNerd
Summary: Link is almost finished with his quest to save Hyrule from the threat of Twilight. All he must do is defeat Zant, and then Ganondorf, and the land will be saved. But what happens when Link encounters and new enemy that looks strangely like himself? (Sorry, I suck at summaries.) {Discontinued}
1. Starting Another Temple

Chapter 1: Starting Another Temple

_Link_

The City in the Sky was the last place I needed to go to before I could go to the Twilight Realm to face Zant. If I had to be honest, I was a little nervous. According to the name, this place was a 'City _in the Sky,'_ so it sounded like if I wasn't careful I could fall off the edge. Worst case scenario, I _do_ fall off the edge while a bunch of monsters are attacking me and I die. I could only hope that didn't happen.

This was the first time I was going to this city, prepared for a temple that, compared to the last one, I hoped would be fairly easy. I still felt unsure about going there after the warning Fyer gave me; "Are you sure you want to do this? That seems like a pretty powerful cannon; it's most likely going to send you to the heavens if you decide to hop in."

I cautiously approached the cannon, wondering what would happen if this didn't work out and if the cannon could explode while I was in it. Midna was yelling at me to get on with it. I agreed with her. I _was_ the chosen hero; I was supposed to be ready for these kinds of things. I told myself that whenever I was in doubt on my quests. I hopped into the cannon and listened to it fire me up, up, up.

I was falling. Falling from so high, and watching the ground come up fast. But it wasn't ground. I let out a yell, but was interrupted by hitting whatever was beneath me. Everything was black. I wondered if I was dead for a few moments. I opened my eyes, expecting to see more black, but instead I saw blue. Light blue. Was my eye color affecting how the world looked now?

I heard Midna's voice again. "Link, what _are_ you waiting for? We need to get the last piece of the mirror and save Zelda!" I wondered what she meant, when suddenly I felt the need to breathe. I tried to suck in a breath, but all that came was water.

I started to panic, but luckily for me my instincts kicked in and I started swimming towards the surface. _Just a little more. . ._ I thought. I gasped for air when I finally emerged. I was coughing when I pulled myself out of the water, trying to recover from the water that had made its way into my lungs. A few moments after I was sure I was fine, a strong wind started to blow. I flew backwards, just barely missing several demon-plants that were lining the path I was being blown along.

I was sent crashing into a wall behind me. Believe it or not, I couldn't say it hurt that badly. It was more of a dizzying feeling. The world around me became slightly hazed and fuzzy. Fixing my hat and adjusting my tunic, I heaved a sigh. I got up and turned around so I could see if the wall I had crashed into had a door in it or was just a wall. Thankfully, there was a door in front of me. Unfortunately, that very door was barred.

On instinct, I started looking around. If there was a barred door, there's usually a switch there to unbar it. If there was a locked door, you find a key and keep moving. Defeat the mini-boss, get an item. That's how these temples usually went, anyway. If a switch wasn't one you could step on, it was almost always one you shoot with something.

I couldn't find anything, though. I even resorted to trying to press the stones of the wall in, seeing if that might work if I pushed the right one. None of them budged. Then, I remembered that if a switch wasn't next to or below whatever it was activating or deactivating, it was either up or across the room. Or in this case, across the piece of land.

Midna's voice sounded confused. "Where is the switch?"

I almost gave her a sarcastic reply, like "I know it's not around the door," but I held my tounge. Sarcasm would get me nowhere with Midna, except maybe a week of being a wolf with no food. I've been through that before, and it was _horrible._ When I said no food, I meant _no_ food. Instead I looked around some more, this time broadening my horizons to areas other than the hollow of the wall that held the door.

Compared to the darkness of the shaded area, the brightness of the scenery around me was stunning, leaving me temporarily paralyzed as my eyes adjusted. After a few moments, I was used to the light and began to step forward. I think I took about five steps before another one of the demon-plants I had encountered earlier sprung up again.

I instantly drew my sword and slayed the beast, not wanting to get covered in the purple slime falling from its mouth. This _was _a new tunic, after all, and I didn't need it getting messed up right after I bought it. After I was sure it was dead, I continued my search for the switch to the door. I scanned the lining of the hollow, and surely enough, I saw something sparkle.

I looked back at the thing, and saw it was one of the gems similar to the ones in the Temple of Time. I pulled out my arrow and aimed for it, knowing that when it made contact something would happen. I let go of the arrow, smiling smugly as I heard a small _clink,_ which meant that it had met its mark. Almost instantly, I heard the sound of metal moving, and I knew the door had been unbarred. It was time to start my journey through this temple.


	2. An Anonymous Person

**Hey hey. Chapter 2 is finally here. Sorry, it got a little long. Sorry it's been so long since Chapter 1. I was working on two other fics. I finally got my first review on my first fanfic. _Thank you butterflyfreak!_ But, yeah. Happy about that. Well, here's where Link comes in. Link, if you don't mind doing the disclaimer, that would be FABULOUS~~!**

**Link: ... Okay. Courtney-Mori does not own Legend of Zelda. Copyrights go to Nintendo.**

**Me: Thanks. Okay, let's got this chapter started! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Anonymous Person

_Link_

This temple was almost as confusing and annoying as the Lakebed Temple; and that was saying something. I cautiously watched where my foot fell as I walked across the floor, jumping over the many gaps there were. If I stepped in the wrong place, I could end up triggering a block that, if I put enough pressure on it, will shake below me and slowly start to sink.

I had already known the consequences of staying on a falling tile for too long. If it goes, you would go with it. I had already had several close calls, and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that one second I had to jump up and grab the edge of the more stable tile that was on my left side.

I don't know what it is about this temple, but something about it seemed fairly unnerving. I knew it couldn't be the temple itself; temples weren't living things. They couldn't follow you around or anything like that. No, this feeling was coming from something living. This feeling. . . it felt familiar yet foreign at the same time. I had to find out where this feeling was coming from and fast; it was slowly eating away at my focus, causing my movements to become clumsier.

The only thing that kept me from falling off the edge, sending me plummeting to whatever is below, were the constant monsters that were at almost every turn. When they weren't there to hold my attention span, Midna's warnings of where to and where not to walk kept me on my feet. But even _those_ were beginning to fade as the feeling got stronger.

I was about to step on the tile in front of me when Midna's voice cried out, "Link, watch out! I can't have you dying!"

I stopped abruptly, my foot just about to touch the tile below it. I heaved a sigh and stepped around it. What was so wrong with that one tile? I wanted to find out. I searched around the platform I was on for something that was heavy. Luckily, I found some large pots in one corner. I walked over to them and picked one up, careful not to drop it as I made my way back to the 'deadly tile.'

"Link, what are you doing?" Midna seemed pretty aggravated. I couldn't blame her; she's probably been having to remind me how to walk every ten seconds.

I ignored her. I could only focus on one thing at a time with the way that strange feeling way eating away my concentration. When I approached the tile, I slowly and carefully set the pot down, and jumped back, waiting for something to happen. After a few moments, a giant centipede-like creature shot up from the ground, sending the pot flying off the edge, and instantly shot back into its hole with a small cloud of dust rising and settling again. If it weren't for Midna, that pot would have been me. I would have to be sure to thank her for that.

Shaking my head to clear any images of the horrible fate I would've met had I stepped on that tile, I quickly jumped onto the next platform. I smiled widely when I saw that there was a door in the wall next to me. No more jumping from platform to platform in a deadly dance. No, that's overexaggerating. It was more like a jump-on-the-wrong-tile-or-jump-the-wrong-way-and-you-would-end-up-dead kind of dance. But really I didn't care what I could call it, I was just glad it was over.

I walked over to the door, which of course, like almost every other door I've seen so far, had a lock on it. I reached into my pouch and pulled out a small key, unlocking the door and watching it lift open before me. It looked really dark in the room ahead, and it unsettled me a bit, considering it was always bright up here in this City in the Sky. But, nonetheless, I walked briskly into the room, not even pausing to think about what I might find.

There was not a room ahead; instead there was a hall. The hallway I was walking through was long and pitch black. I took out my lantern but, to my disappointment, it was empty. No lantern oil, no light. I learned that the hard way. I eased to side until I came to a wall. Putting my hand against it and using it as a guide, I made my way down the rest of the hall.

From the way this wall felt, the path I was slowly advancing was twisted and turned this way and that. Just then, I saw a shred of light ahead of me. It seemed to be blocked by something, and I guessed it was around another corner. I picked up my pace, but was cautious not to run into anything.

I ran straight into the light, nearly tripping over myself when I stopped abruptly. I squinted, trying to get my eyes to adjust faster to how bright this room was. The only thing I liked about this place was that the brightness coming from around me wasn't torch-based; torches could _never_ be that bright.

When my eyes finally adjusted, I saw something a few yards away. I started inching towards it, not sure if it was a monster or not. I drew my sword just in case it was a monster as my vision cleared. When I could finally see normally, I found that the 'monster' was just a big treasure chest. I sighed and sheathed my sword.

There was a little voice in the back of my head that was telling me to forget about the treasure chest, then turn around and leave. I ignored it, wondering why I would be having second thoughts about this. Of all the treasure chests I've opened, the only bad things that have come out are Rupee Wraiths, and I really wouldn't mind having one come out. I've got more rupees than I know what to do with.

When I got to the chest, I slowly opened it, wondering what could be inside. My eyes widened in shock and confusion when I fully opened it. There was. . . the chest was empty. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out what could possibly be going on. I stuck my hand into the empty space, making sure whatever was supposed to be in there wasn't invisible. To my disappointment, my hand clasped nothing but air. I sighed and closed the chest, confirming that nothing was there and it was just an empty box.

I approached the hallway that I had come in through. I was about to walk back through and continue the temple, but thick metal bars slammed down in front of me. I gasped and staggered back, caught off guard. I shook my head and tried to make sense of this. The only time this happened was when I had to defeat something in the room I was in. When I walked in here, I was pretty sure there was nothing in here that would attack me. There _was_ nothing else in here besides the treasure chest, and that thing is almost too small to hide behind. Even if something _were_ hiding behind it, the thing would have attacked while I was distracted by the missing contents of the chest. At least, if I were in its position, I would have.

I stepped closer to the bars, reaching out to grab them. When I was sure I had a firm grip, I pulled up on the bars, putting as must strength as I could manage into it. The bars didn't budge. I tried again and became disappointed by getting the same results. I sighed and backed away from the bars, releasing my grip on them.

"Is something wrong, hero?" I heard a voice coming from behind me. It sounded strangely familiar, yet foreign at the same time. I knew this feeling.

I swerved around, drawing my sword, ready to face whatever it was that had been giving me that strange feeling throughout this whole temple. To my surprise, however, there was nothing there except for the chest.

My body stiffened when I felt something on my shoulder. That strange feeling filled me again, but it was much stronger than it had ever been. I wanted to turn around and face my opponent. I wanted to run, get away from my opponent and get rid of this feeling. I wanted to strike with my sword. I wanted to do something; _anything, _but I couldn't. I was frozen in place by. . . what _is_ this new feeling? What did everyone call it. . .

"Is the chosen hero _afraid?_" I heard that strange voice fill my head again. I wanted to ask so many questions, but I just couldn't. I was to shocked, too panicked, too _afraid_ to do anything but just stand there like an idiot.

I began to shake my head, but I knew I was afraid and that I was just lying to myself. I had almost forgotten my sword and I nearly dropped it; same with my shield. Before my thoughts processed the action, my body began to move on its own and I tightened the grip on my sword and swung it behind me. When the thoughts became processed, I had to be sure that I would have hit anything behind me.

When the momentum of my swing flung my sword across the room, I knew I missed my target by a long shot. I sighed and went to go get it. Before I could react, I was on the ground and something, no, some_one_ was pinning me down. I tried to roll the person off, but they either weighed to much, were to strong, or were _really_ good at distributing their weight. I squirmed under this person, knowing I couldn't get them off by myself but trying anyway.

I heard the person growling in my ear. "Oh, hero. No need to be using attacks, now."

No attacks, eh? Well, I felt very obliged to attack, Mr. I'll-be-anonymous. Once again, I struggled to roll over. I didn't really care if I was still pinned, I just wanted to know the identity of the anonymous. I groaned and gave up, knowing I wasn't going anywhere.

"That's better." The voice seemed a lot calmer, cooler, now that I've made up my mind not to struggle.

To my surprise, I felt all the weight that was on my back move and shift around until it was completely gone. I slowly rolled over and looked around. I sighed at the empty air around me, getting slightly annoyed at the anonymous person for not showing themselves already. I got up and looked around for my sword. I found it near a wall on the other side of the room.

I started walking towards it, and with every few seconds my pace quickened a little. When I finally got to the Master Sword, I took a deep breath and picked it up. When I turned around to investigate the room for this anonymous person, I was pinned against the wall behind me. I closed my eyes from the force.

I tried to move around to get the weight off of me, but I was stuck in the same situation that happened on the floor. My left hand was in a death grip. I tried to move it, but the grip just became tighter. Soon, I felt numbness washing over my hand, and I listened as my sword clanged to the floor. I opened my eyes, hoping I would finally be able to see what was holding me captive.

To my surprise, there was nothing there but clear air. Wait, if there was nothing there, in front of me, then what was keeping me here? Just then, I saw a pair of red eyes glaring back at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out what was going on. I watched, flustered, as the shadows that were in the room slowly crawled towards me, all wrapping around this mysterious pair of eyes. I couldn't watch any longer, and I closed my eyes.

When I finally reopened them, there was a man standing in front of me. My eyes widened and I gasped. He looked. . . just like _me._

* * *

**Gasp! And thar's a cliffhanger for ya. Hope you don't hate me for it, but I was actually doing you a favor. Do you guys _really_ want super super super long chapters? I think not. Enjoy what you have read, I can already tell it will be a while before chapter 3 is up. **

**Again, sorry for such a long wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, blah blah this, blah blah that, stay tuned for the next chapter, etc.**

**I'll see you guys on the next chapter. Dark Link is coming soon!**

**Link: That sounds so. . . wrong. . .**

**Me: O_O Link, you _know_ that's not what I meant! *blushes***

**Link: I know but. . .**

**Me: WHATEVER.**


	3. Discontinued

**This story is being discontinued. I apologize to those readers who actually enjoyed this story, but I will let you take over if you want to. Do not plagiarise and say that all of this is yours; the first two chapters are mine. PM me if you want to take over the story and I'll tell you the plans that I had for it, but just couldn't put to words without making it awkward.**

**I discontinue not because I don't like this story, it's just that this story was presenting too many problems that I didn't know how to solve. I still don't. I mean, anything I would ever type wouldn't move the plot along, and the *Writer's Block Wall* was too high for me to climb. And it just kept growing, getting taller and taller while I worked on other stories. And now I've gotten to the point where I can't hold on anymore and I'm falling off the wall. **

**In other words, this story got too complicated and challenging to move forward, and as an author, this is an extremely difficult obstacle to overcome. The thing is, I've never had this problem with any of my other stories, and if I have, those stories with that problem have been lost to time, long forgotten.**

**Again, I apologize for discontinuing this story. Honestly, I really wanted to continue writing this one. I went through so much with it, going "back to the drawing board" more times than I can count. There's actually a really long back story that goes with this. To give a small part, I had to write about 5 different versions of this story. **

**Like I said before, if you really don't want this story to end, and you have some ideas of your own for it, I'll gladly hand it over to you once you PM me about it. *sighs* I once again say, this story is being discontinued.**

**~Electro**


End file.
